This invention relates generally to packaging and, more particularly, to a collapsible bulk bin formed from a single blank of sheet material that includes an automatically-erecting bottom wall, and methods for forming the same collapsible bulk bin.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. These containers may be square, hexagonal, or octagonal. At least some known containers, or bulk bins, used to transport products are designed to fit a standard sized pallet. The shape of the bulk bin can provide additional strength to the container. For example, a hexagonal-shaped bulk bin provides greater resistance to bulge over conventional rectangular or square bulk bins. An empty bulk bin can be shipped in a knocked-down flat state and opened to form an assembled bulk bin that is ready for use. Shipping and storing bulk bins in a knocked-down flat state saves money and space. The size and configuration of bulk bins, however, can make (i) the initial forming of the bulk bin difficult, and (ii) the setup of the bulk bin, after it has been formed, difficult for an individual to complete.
The initial formation of known bulk bins can be difficult and problematic. At least some known bulk bins are formed from multiple blanks of sheet material. These multiple blanks of sheet material must be joined together to form the bulk bin. The joining together of multiple blanks of sheet material can be difficult, time consuming, and costly, particularly in a high speed manufacturing environment.
Setup of at least some known bulk bins often requires more than one person to erect the bulk bin because of the size and complexity of erection. A typical bulk bin may include multiple bottom flaps that must be manually manipulated and interconnected when erecting the bulk bin. Such bulk bins may be inverted during assembly to facilitate configuring the bottom flaps. The top edge of the bulk bin may become contaminated during assembly if inverted and placed on an unclean surface. Additionally, the interlocking bottom flaps may become disengaged during the erecting process while rotating the bulk bin back to an upright position. A bulk bin that is complex to erect or requires more than one person to complete assembly can cause unwanted expenses and wasted time for a user of the bulk bin.